Graveyard of a Madman Part 23
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 22 Polatsu stood at last, as did the rest of the Marines at the meeting table. All of them seemed raring to go. It still astonished him at how many volunteered for their cause. Not since the Whitebeard days has Samuel Polatsu seen such a force of Pirates all in one place. Even in Fringe, the level of power that they had to face was not so potent. Polatsu: '''Very well, then we have our strategy. Vice Admiral Sieghart, will you be ready when there is a call to arms? '''Sieghart: Are you kidding?! I've been waiting forever to get back at Knave! It's time to take all of those accidents he's caused and rub his nose in it! What'ddya say Kinan?! Gerard!? Kinan and Gerard: '''at attention. HO! '''Shinan: I still say-- Soldier: Sir! into the room, drawing all of their attention. My apologies! Please forgive me, but it's urgent! We've found them, sir! They're in a theater in the center of Sukiyaki City! Polatsu: Launch an immediate offensive! Do not let a single one escape! Give the order to attack! Soldier: Yessir! At once! out of the room. Polatsu: to the rest of them, whose eyes were wide with surprise, and excitement! All of you! You have your orders! Good luck! All of them rushed out of the room, the time had finally come! --- The Marines were all in droves. In no time flat, there were well over a hundred of them at the entrance, and with a small battering ram, they smashed the glass doors open, and cleared the shards. Lys: Go tell the others! I'll hold them off here, GO! Ellis didn't argue, she turned and ran down the hallway toward the meeting room. As she did that, Lys pulled two shining pistols from her holsters and sharpened her stare at the swarm of Marines coming through the door. Before they could even ready their guns, she opened fire with her dual-wielded weapons. She made sure to aim for the ones who were close enough to take up their rifles, and she burned them down. When one came close enough to slice her with his sword, she allowed it to pass through her harmlessly, and pistol whip his face before reloading her pistols. After a moment of shooting, though, it became obvious that there were far too many of them, so she holstered her pistols and caught the next Marine's fist before it hit her. She was quick to front kick the Marine straight into the chest, making him slide back and topple over many others. The next one came in with his sword. Ellis: into the room just as the shooting commenced. They're here! De Marines found us! All four Captains stood from their seat, followed by the rest of them. Rinji: Alright, then! Since we have no plan! The plan is simple! of them turned back to him for that moment, some of them expecting a heart-warming, rousing speech. That's when he raised his fist! SO CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!! There came a roar that encompassed that entire theater! Every man and woman that inhabited that theater room filled the whole building with their cry of battle! The roar was so enormous that all of those Marines closing around Lys were forced to stop. Some of them even went blank in the face, began foaming at the mouth, and fell over. Before they knew it, the Marine's army was met by an unspeakable force as the wall between the theaters and the lobby was taken down to pieces! The Pirates of the Nightmare Coalition blasted into the scene, and it was the Marimo Pirate, Sirius who was first into the fray. Sirius: PANZERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! a charging tiger, he snarled. All of the Marines who saw them coming simply froze, and in that very instant, they could not even move an inch. It was in that second that Sirius's punch connected, that everything went up. Sirius: Shot... --- The Marines outside stood ready for the conflict that was taking place inside. That is, they were until all of them heard a huge uproar of some kind. It drew all of their attention, even the ones from the communications squadron in the back stopped their chatter on the Den Den Mushi. This caused a horrible silence among them outside, and soon they all began to look at one another, questioning what could be going on in there. Then everyone went everywhere as the entire front of the building exploded! All of their forces around the building flew away in all directions! All of the sudden, gunshots flew, energy buzzed through the air, and blood was spilled every which way! The communications squadron in the back could only watch as their infantry fell in droves, and the howling mad Pirates charged into the thick of it all! They bulldozed the military with such an unbridled strength that had not been seen by many, and even those who had seen as such had never seen it this close. Chio: '''CHIO HANDOUUUU!!!!! '''Thoosa: Poppu Karucha: FAIA!!!! Timber: Spinning Z Saw!!!! Pura: 'Tsume Arashi!!!!! ''In less than five minutes, the entire first wave of Marine soldiers was completely wiped out. Still when the dust settled, the Pirates all stood, panting for air, they stood in the street that was strewn with fallen Marines. That was when all of them saw the next wave. These soldiers seemed far different, they marched with vigorous intent, carrying large weapons and enormous strength behind their approach. Though the four pirate crews stood ready for their new found foes, the true disheartening moment came when they looked down the other end of the street, and there came yet another whole army of soldiers. All of them marched with the same intent, and they did not seem any less focused on their targets. '''Knave: I suppose this is it, guys. Looks like we're in for it. over toward Chris, who also seemed more focused than he had ever seen him. Then he looked toward Thoosa, who was, to his surprise, tuning her bass guitar. Pura: '''Captain... looked to her. We're all ready. '''Usagi: '''Yes, we are. her sword in its sheath. '''Laura: Look! Everyone! Up there! pointed toward the building across the street, and there were many heavy arms infantry, all of them brandishing very large bazookas. 'Mary: '''On all fronts!!! LET'S GIVE IT TO THEM!!!!! ''They howled once again. Graveyard of a Madman Part 24 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters